


She Had It Coming

by AgentEnglish



Series: High School AU [2]
Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, and a little bit of flairville and baysha again, but i'm bad with titles and i love chicago so i'm not changing it, but there's belexa adopting nikki, so there's not a lot of romance here, the title is lame again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 05:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18910690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentEnglish/pseuds/AgentEnglish
Summary: "This is it.Alexa thought, as she ran through the hallway, desperate in every step.She's finally getting expelled. This can't be happening."After months of peace, Becky Lynch seemed to return to her troublemaker status. Now it's up to her girlfriend to figure out why.





	She Had It Coming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [danskwad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danskwad/gifts).



> Hey, I'm back.
> 
> WWE FINALLY gave us (and The Man) our Moment of Bliss and it was amazing, so here's a fic to celebrate that.
> 
> This is part of @danskwad 's High School AU. I wrote another fic in this universe, check that out if you want.

_This is it._ Alexa thought, as she ran through the hallway, desperate in every step. _She's finally getting expelled. This can't be happening._

It didn't take long to find the source of her distress, separated from her by one thing: the principal's office door.

The girl took a seat in one of the waiting chairs, with fear taking over the control of her right foot, making it tap on the floor like a submitted wrestler.

And her mind wasn't any more quiet: _How could she be so stupid? What was she thinking? Is she okay? How many timezones are between here and Dublin?_ These and other terrible questions fought over her attention, but neither of them seemed to have an answer. Until, the one person who could answer these questions walked out the door.

The first thing Alexa noticed was the huge bag of ice being held against her face, that once moved, revealed an equally huge purple spot around her left eye. But the Irish girl's signature smile was there, showing as soon as she placed her eyes on her girlfriend.

"Hey Lexi, fancy seeing ya her—"

The greeting was interrupted by Alexa's hand dragging Becky by the arm across the hallways, to which the redhead didn't protest. She knew better than to test the other girl's nerves.

The shorter girl led them to her car, only turning to look at Becky once they we're both seated. Her expression was a mix of furious and worried as she crossed her arms

"So?"

"In my defense,..."

"First: are you getting expelled or not? I need to know so I can start saving for tickets to Dublin." Alexa asked, in her "Interrogation Voice", as the redhead liked to call it.

"Aww, you're planning to visit me, babe? I was gonna wait till Christmas to invite ya home." Becky answered, with a fond smile.

Alexa tried her best to hide the excitement at her girlfriend's reveal, keeping the stern look on her face.

"But don't worry, I'm not going anywhere, lass. Especially not that far from you." She winked with her non hurt eye.

Alexa dropped the glare to let out a sigh of relief, but soon returned to her questioning:

"What the _hell_ were you doing, Becks? You promised me you wouldn't start fights anymore after that whole mess with —"

"Wow, wait a second here, Ronnie had that one coming. Did you forget what she did to you?" Becky interjected. "And how are you so sure I started it this time, huh? I thought ya knew me better than that, Lexi."

"Becky, wait—" The blonde tried, as her girlfriend opened the passenger door and started to leave the car. She seemed very upset.

"I can't talk now. There's some stuff I need to deal with. See ya later." She said, closing the door. And with that, she left a very confused and even more worried Alexa Bliss, staring hopelessly at the passenger window.

...

The next day at school, Alexa was feeling awful. She had spent most of her afternoon leaving an endless stream of messages on the Irish girl's phone, and most of her night drowning in worries that kept her from sleeping properly.

The worst part was the silence from Becky. Not complete silence, because her girlfriend was considerate enough to answer her text, very simply:

_Not now, Lexi. We'll talk about this later x_

Well, later was now, so Alexa entered the school that morning determined to find the Irish girl before her first class started. She rushed through the hallways in search of her unique shade of red hair, which caused her to not see an obstacle in the way, until she was already on the floor.

She was broken out of her trance by the obstacle's hand being offered to her.

"Are ya okay?" The brunette asked, as she helped the class president back to her feet. She had an accent similar to Becky's, but not the same, and her expression was shy.

"Yes, I am. Sorry for bumping into you." Alexa said, still wondering who was this girl she never noticed before. "Are you okay?"

"I am, don't worry." The girl answered nervously, but with a hint of a smile. She offered Alexa her hand again. "I'm Nikki. Ya must be Alexa, right?"

Alexa shook her hand, now more confused about this stranger and how she already knew her.

"Yes, I am. Are you new here? I'm sorry, it's just I haven't seen you before."

"Yeah, I've been here for just two weeks so far. I'm from Scotland. Came here with the exchange program." Nikki answered, her voice still shaking a bit.

"Oh, right." Alexa nodded, remembering how she missed the introduction of the new students because she had been sick at the time. "Well Nikki, I was supposed to meet you then, but unfortunately I missed it. So, welcome to Stamford High, if there's anything I can help you with, don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you." Nikki said, blushing. As Alexa moved to go to class, she heard the Scot's voice again: "Actually, there's something I'd like to ask, if it's not a problem."

"Like I said, anything you need." The blonde offered, sincerely.

"Can we sit together during lunch? My friend had to go to the doctor today, and I don't have anyone else to keep company."

"Absolutely. There's always a seat in our table." Alexa reassured. "I have to go to class now, but I'll see you at lunch, Nikki."

Alexa took her seat and opened her notebook, when she was interrupted by another voice.

"Hey Alexa." It was Sonya, who was sitting behind her and beside her girlfriend Charlotte. "How's Becky feeling after yesterday?"

"She didn't tell me anything. We kinda got into an argument after she left the principal's office. All I know is she got a black eye. Has any of you seen her today?"

"Nattie's parents took her to the hospital, so she's not coming today." Charlotte answered. "They're afraid she got another concussion."

"It was that bad?"

"Nah, but Nattie is a worrier. And you know how stubborn Becky gets when it comes to injuries."

"Ugh, don't remind me." Alexa said, remembering Becky's previous fight. The concussion she got then was so severe it had affected her memory. "But what happened exactly? Yesterday you just told me she was fighting in the cafeteria, but why?"

"I don't know, when we got there the teachers were already dragging her to the principal."

"But whatever the reason, I'm sure Becky was right." Sonya interjected. "Lazy's dumb ass had it coming."

"Babe, are you gonna say that every time something happens to her?" Charlotte laughed. "But you're right tho. She's so annoying."

"Who are you talking about?" Alexa asked, still lost.

"Lacey Evans." Charlotte answered again, as her girlfriend pretended to puke. "She's this new girl who has the oldest sense of fashion I've ever seen. And she's always lecturing other girls about 'being a proper lady' and other nonsense like that."

"She looks like that lady who ate the pie in ' _The Help_ '. And she talks like her too, because her mouth's full of s—"

"Babe, not now." Charlotte interrupted. "But yeah, she's acts all fancy and she talks in this weird southern accent. I don't know what's wrong with her."

"Oh my god, she sounds awful." The shortest girl said. "But what did she do for Becky to fight with her?"

"I think Sasha knows," the other blonde answered. "She and Bayley were there from the start apparently, because Sasha filmed the whole thing."

"It was hilarious." Sonya laughed. "I could watch that forever."

Before Alexa could ask anything else, the teacher walked in and the trio went silent.

...

At lunch time, Alexa walked to Nikki's locker so they could go together to the cafeteria. The scottish girl seemed excited as they walked, but returned to her shyness when they both seated in the table.

"Hey guys, this is Nikki. Nikki, meet Charlotte, Sonya, Bayley, Sasha and Finn." Alexa pointed to each member of her friend group. They all greeted Nikki with a smile.

Nikki stayed quiet most of the time, only answering questions from the others with very short answers. Alexa knew she was still getting used to the group, so she turned to Sasha.

"Hey Sasha, what do you know about Becky's fight yesterday?"

"All I know is that Lacey girl started it. And that it was hilarious." Sasha laughed, ignoring Bayley's reprimanding stare. She offered the shorter girl her phone. "I have the video here if you wanna see it."

The video began with Becky and Lacey standing in front of each other, in a sort of staring contest. _Damn, that girl is tall_ , Alexa thought. The redhead, as usual, had her defiant smirk on her face, and they were talking but not loud enough for the video to capture it. Just like Sasha told her, it all seemed to start when the taller girl pushed Becky, which led to a fight sequence that was honestly movie worthy. Alexa cringed when "Lazy" managed to land a punch in her girlfriend's face, the obvious cause of her black eye. But the video didn't seem to give her any more answers.

She watched it another time, repeating the first seconds, looking for anything in the context that could explain how the fight began. By the 5th replay, she noticed someone sitting in the same table Becky apparently was: a short brunette, with a leather vest and looking like she was about to cry. She turned to the girl beside her.

"Nikki, is this you?"

If Nikki was getting used to the group talk, it wouldn't be noticeable anymore, because as soon as she saw the video, the girl had the same fearful expression she had shown in the screen. She tried to stutter an answer, but ultimately, she ran away from the table and the cafeteria altogether.

Alexa wasted no time in chasing her, until she found the girl crying on the bleachers of the soccer field.

"Nikki," the president approached her carefully, "just tell me what happened, please? I'm not gonna be mad at you." She took the scot's hand as she sat beside her.

"I'm sorry, I tried to tell Becky to leave it alone, but I was scared, and I don't think she could hear me." She sobbed. "Becky's my only friend here, I didn't want to get her in trouble."

"Trust me, Becky doesn't need help to get in trouble. But I know it wasn't her fault, and it's definitely not yours. I just want to know how did it start." Alexa reassured, as Nikki took a few seconds to ease her breathing.

"I was supposed to come here with my friends, but they got sent to another school in the exchange program. I was all alone here, but Becky helped me. She showed me around the school, and invited me to sit with her for lunch because some people looked at me weird since I got here and that got her really mad. We usually ate here, but yesterday we were going to try the cafeteria again."

As she listened, Alexa could only question how could anyone look at her weirdly, as there was nothing unusual about the poor girl.

"So we sat in our table, and that girl came to us and she started to say a lot of rude things, and Becky got furious and started to argue. And then it became a fight."

"What did she say to you?"

"I didn't understand everything, because she talks in this really weird accent, but she said that I should stop hanging out with Becky, because she was 'nasty'. Then she said I should start acting like a 'lady' and learn to "control myself" because everyone thought I was a 'freak'."

Alexa was perplexed. How could someone be so awful? But one thing still kept her thinking.

"But what did she mean with 'control yourself'? I don't think you can be any more controlled than what I saw you today."

"This isn't how I really act. I always have a lot of energy, so I'm a bit all over the place sometimes. And I tried to make new friends, but everyone here seems scared of me, like that girl said. It didn't really bother me, but I felt really bad about Becky getting in trouble for me, so I started doing what she told me so she would leave us alone."

Alexa put her left hand on Nikki's shoulder, while the other still held one of her hands. She nodded for the girl to look her in the eyes.

"Nikki, like I said, what happened yesterday was not your fault. And it wasn't Becky's either. The only one to blame is 'Lazy'." She was growing more fond of that nickname the more she learned about the girl. "So don't listen to anything she says, getting into your head is how she wins."

"So we can still be friends?"

"Yes, of course. And just in case you don't know, Becky is my girlfriend. So you can hang out with both of us if you want."

"Yeah, I know. Becky won't shut up about ya. She even wanted to introduce us."

"And now I don't need to. Thank's for that, Nikki."

The girls turned around and found Becky standing in front of them, with the smile Alexa knew so well, and that Nikki was still getting acquainted to. They both jumped to hug the redhead, carefully enough to not let them fall from the bleachers.

"Hey Lexi, I'm sorry about snapping yesterday, I just wanted to calm down before I talked to you."

"It's okay. I'm sorry about jumping to conclusions. How's your eye?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Becky said, and Alexa gave her another glare. She rolled her eyes, "It's fine lass, don't worry. You're worse than Nattie sometimes."

"Becky, I'm sor—" Nikki started.

"There's nothing you need to apologize for. It was all that plank's fault." Becky interrupted. "And it's gonna be her fault if she messes with you again."

"Okay, let's forget about her, we need to go back to class." Alexa said, checking her watch. "C'mon you two, let's go."

"Ya better get used to that, lass." The redhead whispered to Nikki, as they followed her girlfriend back to the building.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and tell me if you liked it! :)  
> Also, if you have any name ideas for this lovely chaotic trio, feel free to share them here
> 
> my tumblr: banksploderbr />


End file.
